


Oh, Peasants

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, briefly mentioned!taoris, jongdae can't read maps to save his life, typical elderly couple fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is a self-proclaimed Maps Master. Minseok isn't quite sure about that, and unimpressed. Well, mostly unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Peasants

"Five minutes from our flat my ass," Jongdae scoffs, map long forgotten on his lap as he stares through the car's clear window from the passenger seat. Eyes reading the hangul characters from shop signs unconsciously, something at the back of his mind rings an alarm, yelling that they've reached a place in the middle of nowhere--or at least in the middle of nowhere according to Jongdae's sense of direction, which includes some roads in the city he lives in and extra routes to his hometown or other places important enough for him to bother memorizing.

Minseok sighs, turning on the blinkers before slowing down the car, "Let me see the--"

"No, peasant." Jongdae cuts him off with a bat of his hand, clearly telling Minseok to mind his own business and can you please pay attention to the road, we almost crashed to the back of a big truck, thank you very much. Why are they in the highway, anyway? From what Jongdae can decipher from the map, it doesn't look like Yifan and Zitao's new apartment is in another city.

Minseok inhales a sharp breath, an exaggerated one, Jongdae recalls, and ends up tightly gripping the steering wheel with his clammy hands, silently muttering "Okay, Master of Maps. Lead the way.". It's twenty past eight, they're already late (the housewarming party starts at eight on the dot), and his empty stomach doesn't help him on dealing with Jongdae's stubbornness. 

The younger man takes it as his cue to start muttering to himself while he turns the map left to right, back and forth, folding it into two then three, as he tries to decipher the mess of nonchalant lines called roads and intersections. He had never seen anything as complicated as this piece of paper. Did Yifan give him the right map?

"He did," Minseok counters. Jongdae frowns--he must had voiced his thought out loud. "If you truly are awesome and know how to handle an A4-sized paper with routes and signs drawn onto it, which is also called a map, by the way, then we would have been there thirty minutes ago."

Jongdae glares at the older man, "So now you're blaming me?"

"I don't know, Mr. Maps Aficionado. Did I?" Minseok refuses to meet his eyes and stares at the glowing LEDs on the traffic light instead. "My car has a built-in GPS, Dae. Why don't you make use of it?"

A small grump and more rustling is what Minseok has expected as a response from Jongdae. The light changes to green and he shifts the gear to drive. The car moves slowly, steadily veering to the roadside before Minseok pulls his car to a stop. "Well?" he says, a challenging brow raised at Jongdae.

The younger man glares right back, "We can't always rely on modern technology, _hyung_. What if someday we got lost somewhere without access to satellite signals? The ability to read maps will come handy then!"

"But right now we can safely use the GPS, you _can't_ read maps to save your life, and I'm hungry because it's past nine and I hate to say it, but I don't know where we currently are!" Minseok hisses. "Zitao would kill me if we failed to show up. And the housewarming gift will surely go to waste."

Now Jongdae actually looks guilty, fingers playing with the edges of the stupid, stupid map like how he always does whenever he's feeling nervous. "I… at least I can text him and say sorry because we couldn't make it there?"

Minseok stares at him, unimpressed.

"And… and I'll tell him that it's my fault that we can't reach their apartment," Jongdae adds, face flushed. He hates to admit that he's wrong, but he hates it even more when Minseok is mad. At him. Or because of what he did. "Then we can grab some meal… I'll pay."

"Not from McDonald's."

"Not from McDonald's. We can go to that Italian place we spot earlier before the highway."

"And I get to choose the desserts." Minseok adds, and Jongdae tries very hard not to roll his eyes. " _Okay_ , you can choose the desserts."

"Deal," Minseok grins triumphantly. "Now where was that Italian place again?"

Jongdae groans loudly and starts to set the GPS on the console.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: how my parents look like when they debate over a map of an unknown place in the middle of nowhere before i intervene with my phone's gps app.


End file.
